


Hunters in D.C.

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Hunters and Agents [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are in D.C. and decide to pay a visit to their favorite S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; and by visit I mean they invade her apartment, eat her food and drink her beer, and by they I mean Dean. There's also talk of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters in D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbeta'd

Hunters in D.C.

xXx

Darcy answered the door and froze looking between the two men on the other side confused. "How the hell did you find me?"

Dean smirked. "You have your sources, we have ours." He stepped through the threshold pushing passed her. Sam smiled at her apologetically as she stepped aside to allow him through too.

"So, I take it since you're here in .D.C. you've taken S.H.I.E.L.D. Up on their offer?"

"Not quite." Sam replied. "We're still thinking it over."

Darcy hummed. "So, why are you guys here then?"

It had been nearly three months since Darcy left the Winchester boys in Minnesota. In all honesty she never doubted she'd see them again but she was almost certain seeing them would involve chance and not purpose.

"We just wrapped up a case in the suburbs and thought we'd stop by for a visit." Dean explained dropping down on her sofa and sprawling out.

"How nice." She replied dropping down across from him. "I'm assuming you need a place to stay?"

Dean smirked. "Well we certainly wouldn't say no." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not."

Dean grinned before turning his nose up and sniffing the air. "Do I smell pie?"

"No." Darcy replied.

"Could I?"

Sam sighed harshly drawing Darcy from her stare off with Dean. "I'm sorry, I've tried to teach him manners I really have, he's just... Well he's the pretty one for a reason."

Darcy laughed, practically guffawing at Dean's pout.

xXx

“So, how long you boys in town for?” Darcy asked as she set out plates and silverware on the table. Sam stood opposite her, helping her set the table.

“We’re not really sure. There’s a potential case in a suburb on the other side of the beltway. So there's no telling how long we’ll be around.”

“I see, well, if you guys need anything you know where to find it.”

“We appreciate it.” Dean called out from the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway moments later with three bottles of beer and distributed them among the place settings. He shot her a goofy grin. “So, what exactly would we have to do to if we accepted this offer?”

“Not much different honestly. You'd go about your business as usual. Of course you'd be expected to give up the credit card scams but you wouldn't need them anymore working for S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway. You'd be expected to check in with a handler, someone who would also be your source of information.”

“What about paper work?” Sam asked. “I can't imagine SHIELD wouldn't expect us to file reports.”

“All agents are expected to file reports. Most of the field agents duck out of it which is why field agents are assigned to handlers.”

“The handler would make sure we do paperwork then.”

“Most of the time. A lot of handlers will just ask you to write down what happened and then do the paperwork themselves.”

“Hmmm, interesting.” Dean replied in a way that left little doubt he was scheming. “And, uh, what about relations between agents?” He eyed her, confirming her earlier suspicions.

“It's frowned on, but with all the shit you see in the organization they don't do anything about it unless it becomes a problem.”

“Good to know.” He nodded. Darcy looked to Sam who just looked uncomfortable.

xXx

“You look like someone just ran you over with a semi.” Darcy said by way of greeting as she opened the front door for Dean and Sam.

“Thanks sweetheart, we kind of feel that way.” Dean replied pushing past her into the apartment. Sam was clearly out of it, too tired to look apologetic for his brother’s behavior.

“Why don’t you guys clean up, I’m make you something to eat.” She called out behind them as they moved through her apartment toward the back. There was no reply from either of them but moments later she heard the shower turn on, run for awhile and then turn off only to turn back on a short while after that. Dean came out first, hair wet, clothes freshly changed. She handed him a beer and told him she ordered pizza.

“Thanks.” Dean breathed taking a  long pull from the beer bottle.

“Tough case?” She asked simply. He grunted noncommittally, his eyes fixed on the files sitting on the kitchen counter.

“What’s this?” He asked noticing their names printed on the tabs.

“More information for you guys.” She explained hopping up on to the counter beside him, her feet swinging against the cabinets. “I had to call in and let my boss know you were here in case something came up and he sent this stuff over for us.”

“Us?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, remember when I told you you’d be designated a field agent and assigned a handler?” He nodded. “Yeah, well, apparently I’m your handler.”

Dean grinned falling right back into himself. “Oh yeah, you gonna handle me?” He leered.

“Don’t make smack you.” She scowled and he laughed.

“Careful, I might like that.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter when the doorbell rang. By the time she returned Sam was out of the shower and they all settled in for a night of pizza and old movies to take the edge off.

xXx

“They’ve accepted the offer.” Darcy spoke into her cell phone.

 _“That’s good to hear Agent Lewis. I’ll start on the paperwork for them and for your promotion.”_ Agent Coulson answered.

“Thank you sir.” Darcy answered.

_“Don’t thank me Darcy, you’ve earned this. Honestly, this is why you were recruited in the first place. The goal has always been for you to become a handler. We’ll almost be equals in rank after this.”_

“Oh yeah, so I can go back to calling you Son of Coul then?”

Coulson chuckled; _“We’re not equals yet, give it a few days for the paperwork to go through.”_

xXx

“Agent Winchester, I kind of like the sound of that.” Dean teased, his fingers running through the soft strands of her hair. Darcy snorted, the sounded muffled by his chest. “This doesn't mean we can’t sleep together anymore does it, like I know what you said about fraternization rules but is it different for Handler and Agents?”

“Not really, again, it’s all about the job. As long as whatever we’re doing doesn’t interfere we’re good.” She shifted beside him, the last of her explanation drawn out on a yawn.

“What are we doing?” Dean asked. “Strictly so we’re on the same page of course.”

Darcy sat up stretching her arms above her head. “I don’t know what are we doing?”

“Well, we’ve had sex about four times now,” he ran his fingers lightly up her spine. “Soon to be five. So I suppose the real question is, is this just sex or are we going for something more?”

Darcy turned to look down at him. “Do you want it to be more?” She asked. He grinned.

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t be the worst woman to come home to now and again, but I’ll be honest, I don’t think I’m ready for more, from anyone.”

She laughed. “I’m pretty sure that was a compliment.”

“Oh it was.”

“And I have to agree with you. I’m young, I’ve got a new career and frankly, I don’t know what I want. I like being free to browse though.”

“Likewise.”

“Good, then I think we can officially say we’re on the same page. A little fun now and again, otherwise it’s all business.”

“I like it.” Dean replied taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her body across his. “Now, about that fun.”  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, I'm always open to prompts (warning; response time may vary)


End file.
